


Te extraño (siempre)

by CasIdunn (Idunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/CasIdunn





	Te extraño (siempre)

Cada vez que pienso en vos, veo tu rostro en mi mente y digo:

"Te amo".

A veces pienso que es una locura, este pensar y sentir que te amo, siendo que te conozco tan poco... Y siendo que me queda tanto por descubrir.

Misterios que quizá nunca se resuelvan.

Te amo como amo el cielo y sus estrellas, bellas, brillantes y lejanas. Ardo con el deseo de saber que las hace brillar.

Te amo como amo el mar, profundo y lleno de secretos, insondable. Me calma escuchar el mar como me calma escuchar tu voz. 

Te amo y sueño con vos, siempre. Cosas cotidianas; tomamos café, charlamos, despertamos juntos. Me hace falta tanto tu presencia que mi mente te conjura en sueños para no extrañarte tanto.

Me gustaría conocerte en la "realidad". Verte todos los días, escucharte reír, invitarte a mirar las estrellas y acurrucarnos con frío una noche en la playa. Ansío tu presencia. Extraño tu presencia. Imagino tu presencia en mi vida todo el tiempo.

A veces, me duele todo cuando no estoy con vos.


End file.
